powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt4 Episode 8: "Tell Me What You Did Last Summer in Hell Pt2"
Chpt4 Episode 8: "Tell Me What You Did Last Summer in Hell Pt2" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Castiel and Uriel appear and demand Hunter and Kurt to hand over Hannah, with Castiel announcing, "We're here for Hannah...she has to die." Uriel states that Hannah is among of the 66 Seals. That if the demons captures a weakened angel, they're able to convert it into a demon. Explaining why Lilith has slaughtered dozens of angels attempting to convert one already but has failed. The boys protest that they can protect together. But the angels tells them they can't leave her in the hands of some humans. They proceed to trying to get to Hannah and attacks Hunter and Kurt. Suddenly a bright light engulfs them and the angels are repelled and vanishes. The boys go to the room where Hannah was hiding, and find that she has used her blood to draw an "Angel Banishing Sigil" on the wall that sends the angels "far away". Hunter, Kurt, Ruby and Hannah take refuge at Bobby 's place, although Bobby is away on a job out of state, putting Hannah in Bobby's basement panic room. Hunter and Kurt do more research about Hannah's past and Hunter discovers that when Hannah was a child, she claimed she had another father, who was very mad at her. She claims to remember nothing of this, so Kurt decides to bring in an expert, the psychic Pamela, to try and unlock her memories. Kurt manage to convince Pamela to help them one more time depite of losing her sight the last time she helped them. So she proceeds to getting Hannah hypnotized and tries to get Hannah to remember her past. Momentarily Hannah screams in pain as she has her eyes shuts, then they try to calm her down and does so. Seconds later she wakes up then tells them that she finally remembers. And reveals to them that she is an angel who disobeyed and was thrown to Earth to become human, relinquishing her grace. She goes on to explain to them that they need to find her grace before anyone else can get their hands on it. That a grace is every angel's source of their powers. And without it, they're as weak as a human. But having the grace wonder off to someone else, can become disastrous. Ruby interrupts and says; "Great, now we got bother Heaven AND Hell on our asses. Either way, they're gonna get to you eventually. Sorry but I don't want to get involved in this any longer." But Hannah says "wait" and goes on to tell them that if they can help her find her grace, she just might be able to evade anyone going after her without getting Hunter, Kurt and Ruby in harms way. Hunter then digs into some more research about Hannah's past and managed to get a possible lead on Hannah's grace, which was mistaken for a meteor when she fell, as well as her grace where it grew into an oak tree on the place where it landed. Hunter, Kurt, Ruby and Hannah travel to the oak tree, but only to find her grace no longer present with the oak tree. Hannah then overhears the angels talking. She reports that if she is not handed over to them, Kurt will be sent back to Hell. Later Hannah talks to Hunter thanking him for reaching her that far to almost finding her grace. Hunter feeling that he let her down but she tells him to not be so hard on himself. Just like all those months he spent alone when Kurt was sent to Hell. Hannah telling Hunter that she was aware of everything that happened to both Hunter and Kurt from overhearing the other angels' chattering. Hunter says he doesn't want to talk about it. "I know," Hannah says. "But you can, you now have people that wanna help. You're not alone. Thats all I'm trying to say." She then goes on to give him a kiss. "What was that for?" Hunter asks. "My last night on earth, all that." Hannah says. "You're stealing my best line," Hunter replies. Hunter then kisses her back and both have a passionate sex in the backseat of the Impala. Meanwhile somewhere on a crossroads, Ruby performs a summoning ritual and reveals herself to Alastair. She offers to give up Hannah, if Alastair will let her and Kurt go without any harm. Alastair points out how untrustworthy Ruby is after attempting to free Kurt out of Hell before and shows to be interested. But then 2 other demons appear behind Ruby then gets a hold of her. "But, uh... Let me make you a... counteroffer." Alastair says while pointing her own knife against her. Uriel appears to Hunter in a dream, taunting him, and reveals that Uriel is the one holding Hannah's grace after her fall. Uriel demands to hand over Hannah, saying he knows Hunter's weak spot, and offers him to make a choice. Now in Hell, Ruby is tied up in a torture chamber with Alastair using her own knife to slice her skin one by one. Alastair: "You know the problem with your generation of demons? Instant gratification. It's all now, now, now. No patience, no craftsmanship. But I do have to say... This knife of yours... It's an exquisite piece. You know... I haven't been down in this part of Hell since... Poland '43. Truth is, I loathe it. It's always chilly. So now, you have to pay the price for killing your own kind. The sooner you cooperate, the sooner I can finish up with this ghastly angel business and bring her down her next to torture her. But, no rush. Let's take our time... Relish the moment. Now, I'm going to remove this (leather strap covering her mouth), but don't you go smoking out of that girl you're in. You won't get very far. He takes off the strap to let Ruby speak. Alastair: "Now you tell me where that angel is." "No." says Ruby. Alastair: "No?" Ruby: "No. I tell you now, you kill me, then Kurt. So no, I won't tell you." Alastair: "Hmm..." Alastair then slowly moves the knife lower on her body, sensing something in her abdomen. Alastair: "So... turns out you got a 'bun in the oven' there." Ruby: "No!" Alastair then gives her a sinister smirk then puts the strap back on Ruby's mouth as she begins screaming in pain. The next day, Kurt is worried where Ruby is at. Hunter telling him that she's his hell-girlfriend and should know where she's at. Uriel and Castiel then appears to take Hannah. Uriel thank Hunter for handing over Hannah where Hunter reveals his choice, is that: either Hannah dies - or Kurt is sent back to Hell. As the angels are about to take her, Alastair and a few demons appear with an injured Ruby with a huge blood stain on her belly area of her shirt. "Ruby!" Kurt yells out. Alastair then swats Hunter and Kurt away with ease. The demons and angels confront each other over Hannah. Castiel: "You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... or we lay you to waste." Alastair: "Think I'll take my chances." The angels and demons begin to fight. Castiel tries to smite Alastair with his hand but has no effect on him. Castiel: "Impossible." Alastair: "Sorry, kiddo. It's gonna take alot more than that to smite me." Uriel proceeds to smiting the two other demons with ease, incinerating them. Alastair then begins to chant a spell to banish Castiel, as it weakens him slowly. Alastair: "Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma!" Kurt then interrupts and attacks Alastair from behind. Alastair: "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt... I am so disappointed. You had such promise." Alastair attacks Kurt then Hunter intervense but still able to overpower them both. Hannah manages to take her grace from Uriel while he was killing the other demons. Uriel: "No!" Hannah breaks the pendant releasing the grace. With a white light flows into her. As she momentarily gains back her powers. Hannah: "Shut your eyes...shut your eyes!" Hunter, Kurt and Ruby takes cover as bright light emensly soars out of Hannah's surroundings and makes Alastair disappear, leaving behind Ruby's knife. Hunter telling Uriel and Castiel: "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Hannah now." Uriel: "This isn't over." Hunter: "Oh, it looks over to me, dick." Castiel and Uriel then vanishes. Kurt goes over to Ruby and asks "You okay? What happened to you?" And Hunter asking: "Where the Hell were you anyways?" Ruby: "Oh sorry I'm late. Just came from the demon delivery room." Kurt: "Wait, what?" Ruby: "Alastair tortured me and..." Ruby then groans in pain holding her lower abdomen. Kurt: "Save your strength, we need to get you to a hospital." Hunter and Kurt rushes Ruby to a hospital to patch up her wounds. Hours later Kurt goes over to her room as she gains consicousness and tells Kurt to go and that she'll see him around. Just before he goes, he gives her a kiss. Later that day, on the side of the road, Hunter and Kurt have a beer and Kurt starts to talk more about his time in Hell. He reveals that the time felt more like forty years than four months and that he underwent excruciating torture, and that each day Alastair would offer to let him off the rack, if Kurt would become the torturer himself. Kurt weeps as he admits to Kurt that after 30 years he broke, and took up tormenting other souls. Kurt: "I lost count of how many souls. The -- the things that I did to them. How I feel... This... curse inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, man. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing." Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse